


❛ I’ll Haunt You ❜

by qyllenhaal (dotwillow)



Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, age gap, brief and vague mentions of sex, oral (m receiving), two sentences in french lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/qyllenhaal
Summary: A sweet glimpse into their past and present together.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208654
Kudos: 7





	❛ I’ll Haunt You ❜

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I'll Haunt you by Tennis

Y/n was enthusiastic to take French all four years of high school. Two more years of experience was added in her undergraduate studies, but between graduating and going to grad school, she found no use for the language. It saddened her too. She thought it was corny to call it the “language of love” but the way French words rolled off the tongue was tantalizing at times.

It was funny to see Chris attempt to read the French from his handy pocket book. The kind locals that lived near the cottage were gladly ready to correct him; he couldn’t catch a break. But he’d bare looking like a fool if it made her smile.

After promises that had been broken, Chris finally made good on one. He brought her to the French countryside like he loved to talk about doing. It was permanent like it often was in his fantasies, but it’s something. He had to do a lot of lying to make sure this went smoothly. It was worth it even if he found his lack of feeling guilt alarming.

He held her while the sun began it’s slow descent below the horizon. His eyes were trained on the colors of the sky while Y/n couldn’t help but steal glances at his face. There are so many questions on her mind that have been there since the beginning and pop up everyday.

Y/n’s mind slipped back to the inception of this relationship. Chris often spoke about the first time he saw her, but it makes her sad that she doesn’t know what exact day that was. He seen her walking down the hallway, talking to someone, but that could’ve been any day. Still she wonders what she looked like that day. What color was her outfit? Was she wearing a skirt or did he spot her during the time she was wearing dresses to work? Was her hair up or down, did her makeup look good that day?

She likes to imagine that it was somewhat romantic and he was shot with cupid’s arrow the moment he laid eyes on her. She imagines her that her hair bounced and her face looked lively as things turned to slow motion as if it was a movie. All those things were unlikely but every time Chris retold that story she could’ve swore it did happen like that.

Surely he was strongly moved by seeing her because he began lying.

Her eyes scanned her screen until she felt her eyes getting sore. There was an email at the top of her inbox that left her speechless. An email from a staffer that worked for Chris, the other state senator.

She looked around as if that was going to magically give her the answer to her question, why?

There was no clear explanation to her as to why Chris would be asking to meet with her. The email was vague, just asking if she was available at 4pm next Wednesday. She was, her schedule was clear, and she had no reason to decline. She’d look like a dickhead if she tried to dodge him, even if she severely disliked him.

What got to her was that he just asked for her. Not the people above her, nor the senator she worked for.

Her fingers moved on their own as she sent an email saying that she indeed could meet with him on Wednesday. She rarely had anxiety when it came to work, but there was an uneasy feeling in her belly. She hates not knowing what she’s getting herself into.

Two days later and Y/n was walking into work with a feeling of dread. Her morning was filled with meetings she wasn’t necessarily focused on. She was antsy and on edge. She kept the meeting to herself, and it seemed that no one else knew about it because someone definitely would’ve brought it up if they knew.

‘What does he want? What does he want?’

She smiled at the people she passed in the hallway. The faces began to become unfamiliar as she approached his office.

Even the door of his office was intimidating. She didn’t find him intimidating per say, but the situation was.

“Come in!”

Y/n didn’t expect such an enthusiastic tone from behind the door when she knocked on it. This felt…informal, which further exacerbated her cloudy thoughts.

She stepped inside despite her instincts telling her to turn back around. She wouldn’t lose her job if she just left, but it’s too late now.

“I’m glad you got the email. Y/n, right?”

“Yes Mr. Evans. Excuse me if I’m being a little crass, but what exactly do you want from me?”

He just laughed. What was funny?

She felt a little stupid. There was something about the tone of his laugh that made her feel small.

“What’s so funny?” Y/n was growing impatient with him and the entire situation itself. She loathed anyone who made her feel like an idiot and Chris managed to do that in seconds.

“It’s nothing.”

“Is this about the policy we drafted last week? If you have problems you should probably talk to Don-”

“Aren’t you a little young to be a senior legislative assistant?”

Making her feel stupid, interrupting her, and then questioning her position. It’s like he wanted to piss her off.

“I work hard. The position was recommended to me so it isn’t underserved,” her rebuttal came out quick. She always disliked Chris, but now she felt a deep dislike growing for him inside of her.

“I’m sure it is deserved.”

“It is. Now, I’m only going to ask one more time, what do you want?”

Y/n could hardly read the expression on his face, but she couldn’t ignore how he was just staring at her face. As he sat there in his chair, silent, she started to realize he didn’t really have a reason for asking her to come to his office; at least not a legitimate reason.

“Mr. Evans-”

“Aren’t you uncomfortable just standing there? You can sit if you want,” he gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. She didn’t want to take it because that’d indicate that she actually wanted to be here.

“Stop interrupting me and just tell me why I’m here.”

She was bold to snap at him, but she felt as if she had no choice. Her time was being wasted and he wasn’t giving her a reason to want to stay.

“Sit down.”

That voice was commanding. One that was going to be heard. She’s only heard that voice when he was on the senate floor. It forced her to obey, and made something weird tingle inside of her.

“You’re so stubborn,” his accent was so prominent. “I like it though. I think anyone who stands by their convictions in this environment of spineless yes-men is a real asset.”

“Thank you Mr. Evans.”

He briefly paused to look at her. Y/n wished that he’d just spit it out already so she could leave.

“Don’t you think you deserve to be the legislative director? I’ve seen the proposals you’ve drafted and they’re much tighter than what I’ve seen from even my own staff.”

“Thank you Mr. Evans-”

“You don’t want to call me that. Just call me Chris. This isn’t a formal meeting, right?”

“I guess so. I appreciate your compliment, but I love my current job. I love what I do and as much as I’d love to move upwards, I’m exactly where I need to be in my life.”

Chris chuckled and seemed to sigh in defeat. Y/n had to stop herself from smirking when she noticed his resolve cracking.

“I wouldn’t want to steal you away from Senator Michaels. You’re a great asset to her team. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to work with you.”

She was flattered, honestly, even if she referred to Chris as a demon when talking to her friends. He was oddly interested in what she did and that was more important to her. She would keep her distance from him to keep her morals intact, but maybe it wouldn’t be hard to be decent with him.

Looking back on that day, he probably wanted to do something other than tell her she’s good at her job. He was probably too nervous to outright tell her his true intentions. She isn’t sure how herself of the past would have reacted if he had just said that he found himself attracted to her. It had taken a while for her to see why he truly wanted her in his office that day.

Chris was sneaky, but Y/n figures that it pays off. It was kind of funny looking back on it. Maybe her love for him now makes her think what he had done was actually endearing instead of inconvenient.

His steady breathing was lulling her into a relaxed state. It made it easy for her to reminisce on other moments that lead up to this. Like the moment she knew exactly what this was. It was scary to reckon with what was happening.

She was in his office again, for the sixth time that month. She hates to admit that she was growing accustomed to being around him and she was actually learning things about him. At times she felt like a staffer for both Senator Michaels and Senator Chris.

Whenever he asked her for her opinion, she felt important. He had his own legislative staff but for some reason, he always agreed on it when she told him if it was good.

Chris knew that Y/n was very progressive. What she pushed for, what she attempted to push for, even made the more left-leaning Dems turn away from her proposal. So something had to be up.

Late night meetings going over stuff didn’t seem like a big deal to her. She has had plenty of those with her own co-workers so it wasn’t out of the norm for her.

“It’s so half-assed, you need to fire whoever put this on your desk.”

They graduated from Chris sitting behind his desk while Y/n sat in front of him sitting next to each other on his couch.

He seemed to be zoned out, tired, and uninterested in this, but the work had to be done.

“It’s not that bad. I think you just don’t like what’s in it.”

“Maybe I don’t. But this is still an awful draft no matter what in it.”

Y/n kept talking, not talking nor caring if he had something to say. She didn’t understand how he couldn’t be interested in policy. He may be tired, but every single policy he had to review was super important. Maybe the decades of doing this dulled him, but this type of work is what Y/n lived for.

She talked until she felt his hand on her thigh. She swallowed harshly and tried to ignore it, but she felt like he was burning a hole through her leg.

“Senator Evans,” she cleared her throat and tried to sound as professional as possible to remind them where they are.

“You talk a lot.”

She wore her hair down today, and he pushed it out of his way. He placed a finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. She still avoided his gaze.

“Senator…”

“Shh,” he hushed her. She obeyed because did she really have a choice to do otherwise?

Chris was leaning in closer to her. Her heart was racing so fast that she wondered if he could hear it.

“You’re so beautiful Y/n.”

She couldn’t believe her ears. Surely they were playing a trick on her, but that wouldn’t explain why he was so close. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and his chest pressed against her side.

“Senator,” she called again, this time hopelessly. She wanted him to come to his senses again because this possibly couldn’t be of his own volition .

“It’s okay.”

His lips pressed against hers in a warm, earnest kiss. She felt like melting but she stiffened instead. It’s been a while since she’s been kissed and a part of her mind was screaming at her to lean into him, to move her lips against his and get some relief from her lonely nights.

She pulled herself away from him after realizing who he was and where they were. This felt like a scandal waiting to happen.

“I should go.”

“I’m sorry, Y/n don’t leave-”

It was too late. She could still feel his soft lips against hers and she had to get out of there before she did something stupid.

It was hard to come into work that next day. Y/n remembers staying in her office and not leaving until it was time to go home. Jenna commented on her not eating lunch which Y/n had to lie to get her off her back. She remembers how jittery she was for the rest of that. It’s an unforgettable feeling that she still can’t define, but she remembers it so vividly. Her mind did not stop, and it kept racing until it finally slowed down when she gave in.

That’s what it was to her, giving in. Because for years she has referred to him as a demon. She became aware of Chris her senior year of high school when he gave a speech at her high school. She felt indifferent about him, just another milquetoast politician that didn’t care about the actual problems. And as she got older, more knowledgeable, and felt a rigorous passion to make her community better, she learned about that man and her apathy turned to something that bordered on hate.

Nearly everyone in the state liked Chris for years, that’s why he’s been in office for so long. But there is a serious, growing crowd of people who want him out of office or to at least put his values aside and do right by the people of his state. When she was hired by Senator Michaels, she was too excited to realize that she would be probably be working with Chris and his team. Y/n knew that working with his constituents was going to be decent with him. She’d just smile at him and then look to Jenna and roll her eyes. Such a stark contrast from last night when she was begging him to make her cum.

“I didn’t think you’d come back.”

She was only here because she had left a fold with important files in his office. She looked for days with the sinking feeling inside of her that it was in Chris’s office. A part of her wondered if he hid it from her on purpose, but maybe she was just being paranoid.

“I-I think I left my folder in here,” her voice couldn’t be more timid. She mentally hit herself and told herself to toughen up.

“Did you? I haven’t seen it.”

“It’s in here. I know it is.”

Y/n didn’t like the smirk that he was trying to hide. He thinks that she’s lying just to be back in his presence; that is far from the truth. She pulled her eyes away from him and started to look for her folders. Chris just sat at the edge of his desk with his arms folded against his chest. She did not want to admit that the tightness of his shirt against his arms made her want to stare at him even more. This was work, he was a politician, and this is not a fairytale.

“I wanna apologize for the other night.”

Any reminder of that night made her sick to her stomach. She was more confused than upset about it.

“It was inappropriate and you’re a young girl, I shouldn’t have done that.”

As much as his apology sounded sincere, she wondered why he would be smirking at her if he felt remorseful. Was this another part of whatever game he had going?

“I just don’t understand.”

“What?”

“I don’t understand why you did that.”

Chris sighed. He couldn’t believe how oblivious she was and that she was going to make him spell it out.

“Y/n, I meant what I said the other night. I think your beautiful-”

“You’re married, and you said it yourself, I’m a young girl.”

“Girl wasn’t the right word. You’re a woman and-”

“Stop. Please just stop.” There was a ringing in her ear; maybe it was a sign but one she didn’t understand yet.

“I don’t want to overwhelm you,” he walked towards her and Y/n didn’t realize how stiff she was until she shifted on her heels. He looked like he wanted to devour her or something, “but I wholeheartedly mean it when I say your beautiful.”

She felt trapped having the freedom to run out. It was saying something that her feet weren’t moving despite that being her best option. He was closing the gap between them with each heavy step and she just stood there.

“You gonna say something or just stand there and look pretty?” His joke didn’t do much to ease her. She still said nothing, making him lose some patience with the situation, “I guess you’re going to choose the latter.”

His hand came up and rested on her hip. Y/n’s mind flashed back to him placing his hand on her thigh. That same burning feeling appeared but she didn’t flinch like she did almost a week ago.

“I wish you’d say something.”

“What do you want me to say?” She asked with disbelief.

“That you liked what happened and that you want to do it again,” he explained himself almost like the college boys she has dealt with.

“I-I don’t know.”

Chris didn’t say anything else. Words work going to sway her, but actions will. He took advantage of how unmoving she was; he raised his other hand to her cheek and cupped it. Her skin was warm and her eyes finally looked into his. He could see the cogs turning in her head and he hoped his lips against hers would slow them down. He wanted for her to lean against him or move her lips against his. Her lips were soft and he savored the flavor. While she wasn’t completely relaxing into him, he felt her stiffness slowly melting away. That’s all he wanted, for her to enjoy this.

He pulled away to let her have some space, that was the least he could do.

“You’re so precious.”

She wished he’d stop because his words were working on her. How could someone with a current lackluster personal life not fault for that? Work had bogged her down so much that she hadn’t seen her friends or family in a while nor has she had time to date. The people she sees the most are her co-workers and luckily she has found a friend in Jenna or else she’d lose her mind.

That’s what she wanted it to believe, that it was just her loneliness that made her move her lips against his and not that she likes him for himself. She took notice of how his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close like he had dreamed of this before. He hummed against her lips and it made her buzz. He kissed her so wildly that he left no room for her to doubt his feelings for her.

They pulled away, panting and a little bit lost. Chris looked satisfied, very satisfied.

“That felt right,” he spoke what she felt inside.

It was just her luck for her to spot the manila folder she had originally come here for. It was partially sticking out from under the couch. Just then she remembered that she had set it down when he handed her something else; she must have forgotten about it.

“No one can know about this. And we can’t do it again.”

Chris knew, he absolutely knew that that was not going to be the last time he felt her against his body and his lips. Now he rests with her right by his side after a whirlwind of a year.

“What are you thinking about?” He was intrigued by the look on her face as she stared at him.

His sweet voice brought her back to the present day. She smiled at him and admired the way the sunlight hit his profile.

“Us. How we met.”

“I remember it like it happened yesterday. You were the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. I was smitten the moment I saw you.”

Warmth bloomed in her stomach and reached all the way up her chest. What was once disbelief was now acceptance.

“I’m happy we came on this trip,” she had to admit it. She protested all of his big gifts, but this one she couldn’t deny.

“I’m happy you’re here with me and that I get to wake up next to you and fall asleep with you being the last thing I see.

Y/n didn’t know just how corny and sappy he was. She never took Chris as a hopeless romantic. He was obviously trying his best to court her, to keep her happy so she kept coming back.

He didn’t have to do much to keep her coming back from more. After their fourth meeting over "proposals” ended with her straddling him while they made out, Y/n knew this was going to go further.

“What is all this?”

Her eyes scanned over the food that rested on the blanket on his floor.

“It’s a picnic.”

“Inside?”

“Do you want to go outside and do it?”

That shut her up. She knows that they can’t go out in public. This was his way of taking her on a date. It was an adorable effort really; he was trying. Y/n relished in being pursued by someone.

“How was your day? Good I hope.”

“It was fine,” Y/n opened the bag of purple grapes, “I had two long and tedious meetings back to back, but it’s better now.”

Their conversation continued with him asking her questions then affirming her. Things took a turn when he picked up a grape that rolled away from her and brought it up to her mouth. She opened it on instinct. His fingers brushed against her bottom lip and both of them stilled.

She couldn’t believe that she was blowing Senator Evans in his office. What was more surprising was that he was thick and heavy. His cock struggled to fill her mouth. He worried about making her gag and if it’d hurt her. She didn’t want to tell him that she could take and wanted to see him fuck her face. There was a lot of hesitance with him sexually, contrast to how strong he came onto her.

“Good god girl…that mouth is so good.”

His words slurred and his accent drove her wild. She could feel herself becoming wet between her legs. Y/n wasn’t ready to go any further with him just yet, but she was surely going to replay this moment when she’s in her bed tonight.

Chris slowly thrusted himself into her mouth, watching his cock partially disappear and sighing. She looked so perfect like this.

Y/n loved the weight of him on her tongue. It was pretty easy to make him cum and she giggled when he nearly toppled over onto her.

That was just one moment of intimacy to add to the pile of moments to come. She ended up in his office about 2-3 times a week. The contempt she felt towards him was slowly fading without her realizing it. His hands on her bare skin and grey hairs made her heat up.

“You’re so beautiful, the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

All of his sweet words made her feel like the only person on Earth. Her past boyfriends weren’t even this sweet on her. Chris made her feel special which made things easier. What also helped was the genuine look in his eye when he spoke these things to her. Y/n wasn’t stupid, she knows that many Senators probably have affairs, but she believed this was different. Both of them have something to lose, but at least they would have each other.

He fucked her while the sun was coming up early in the morning. The trick of the light on his face made him look younger, but Y/n loved all the lines in his face. Each one was more likely caused by the stress of his job than it was old age.

While they were here together, they were steeped in silence. There was nothing to worry about; no chance of anyone to recognize the American couple with an obvious age difference between them.

Their neighbors have been incredibly kind. A couple that had been together for years and spoke enough English to talk to Chris without much problems. They were closer to Y/n’s age but the oddity of this situation made it easy for Chris to talk to the husband and bond over simple things like wine.

“He’s in love with you honey.”

“Tu penses?”

“He has looked over here about ten times as if you’re going to slip away.”

Y/n began to grow bashful and just as she looked up she made eye contact with Chris. He winked and smiled at her before looking away from her. Her heart fluttered. She knows what that look meant and she probably wasn’t going to make it four inches into their cottage before she was being ravished.

“He wants to stay here forever. I do too, but we just can’t.”

“The situation is not as complicated as you think,” she picked up the pitcher sitting on the table and gesture towards Y/n’s empty glass, “Veux-tu plus d'eau?” Y/n shook her head.

“If the people from my country found out I was here with him, I’d become a disgrace.”

“But you’re still here with him.”

Y/n isn’t going to expect her to get it, not without the full context or understanding how puritanical America can be. Many people would consider Y/n a traitor if they knew. She didn’t want her job to dictate her happiness, but she was in a job where you had to neglect yourself a bit to help others. Her job was not as important as Chris’s since he was a Us Senator, but she did make an impact in her state and that’s what she has worked for.

“If a man loves you that much, you should do anything to hold onto him.”

Y/n would consider her words, but her mind was made up. She couldn’t run away from her life just because she was in love, not yet at least.

Chris came up and interrupted them, saving her from further thinking about their shared dilemma, “it’s getting late. Ready to go Button?”

“Yes,” she stood before looking at the woman who she had grown semi-close to over the last few days, “we’ll probably be back tomorrow. I don’t think Chris can stay away from the wine you have.”

She simply nodded and let the lovers leave and head back to their temporary home.

“I saw the look on your face when I walked over. What were you two talking about.”

“Nothing important.”

It was a short walk back but along the way Chris had his hand around her waist and gripped her through her dress. She could smell the sweet wine wafting off of him.

“That dress is so pretty, but I want to see it on the floor.”

And that where it ended up. He forced her to look him in the eye as he took her from behind. Their skin slapped together as sweat began to form.

“I love you,” it was a whisper on his lips but she heard it loud and clear.

In his eyes rested reassurance. She was going to be a part of him until he is gone, and even then he’d haunt her until she joins him again.


End file.
